


Falling asleep to the sound of Jazz

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhausted Alastor, Exhausted Angel Dust, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: While Alastor is away for a week at the radio station, Val has been getting his pound of flesh from Angel. Angel, exhausted from work and missing Al, falls asleep in Alastor's bed. Alastor returns a day early, only to find his boyfriend asleep in his bed and joins him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie -mention
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Falling asleep to the sound of Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!
> 
> Hope you are keeping safe and healthy! Once again I'm here to deliver your dose of fluff, this time in literal sleeping together and cuddling by two exhausted demons. 
> 
> Mentions of sex (shockingly delivered by Angel) but otherwise no other warnings are needed.

“You look like shit.” Husk informed after watching Angel Dust slump hard onto one of the barstools. Husk continued to polish the glass he had with a white cloth, watching Angel rub his odd eye with the heel of his palm, the other one attempting to glare at Husk, but exhaustion removed the effect.  
  
“You know how to make a girl feel special, don’t ya?” Angel grumbled back, his voice laced with the exhaustion he obviously carried. He knew he looked like shit. He had several fucking mirrors in his room. On days like these, he regretted having that many.  
  
The bags under his eyes were dark and expansive, contrasting greatly with the white of his fur. Though even his fur had dulled, the white losing it sheen and his pink marking fading into the white and the voluminous chest was flattened, his usual suit looser without his bosom.  
  
Husk dropped the cloth to the side, placing the polish glass in front of Angel. He took a swig of his own cheap booze, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand to remove some of the cheap booze dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

“Ya do. You coming down with something?” Husk shrugged indifferently as he asked, reaching under the counter for the ingredients to Angel usual cocktail.

“Nah, Val’s been wanting his pound of flesh, been making up for missing some nights," Angel mumbled as he sank to lay his head on the cold bar top. Thankfully Niffty kept the bar clean, so his fur didn’t stick painfully to it. The cool wood soothed his weariness, waking up his slightly with the shock.

Val had dragged him back for several days, only allowing him to return to the hotel at random hours of day and night to rest and eat. But that small amount of free time was used up quickly, Val calling him as soon as his time was up. The rest he got was barely enough, and with his promise to Charlie of not touching any drugs, he couldn’t make up any energy to keep his enthusiastic work ethic. Caffeine could only work so much before pure fatigue won the battle over his body, and the war had been won days ago.  
  
“You okay Angel?” A tender voice came from behind him, causing him to shift so one eye able to meet Charlie's concerned gaze. Her hand was held out tentatively like she was planning on touching his back but had just thought better of it. At the minute, a non-sexual and non-forceful touch would be heaven, but it wasn’t something he was gonna ask for.

"I'm fine toots, works just been rough," Angel replied, rolling his shoulders as he moved to sit upright. Charlie carefully sat down on the barstool beside Angel, who accepted the cocktail that Husk had finished making. Charlie could practically feel the weariness rolling off Angel in waves, concerning marring her features. She fiddled with her hand in her lap, trying to work out the best way to approach the matter. Angel didn’t seem fine at all, and while she didn’t want to force him open, it wouldn’t help him to deal with his problem alone. Especially if they left him in this state.

“Val hasn’t done this before, well, not while you’ve been at the hotel. Is there anything I can do to help?” Charlie continued on. Even with Angel’s dismissal of her concern, Val had been courteous of allowing Angel some attempt at redemption. And while it infuriated her that Angel was contracted to the demon and wasn’t able to give up the sin of lust, Val hadn’t tried to demolish the progress Angel was making. Till now.

Angel looked over at the even more concerned expression of Charlie, her eyebrows drawn together. A small smile appeared on Angel’s face at how adorable Charlie was, such a big heart for all those who really didn’t deserve it. Even if such a soul wasn’t much in the cesspit of hell, and most would want to crush it underfoot or claw, it made him a little hopeful, staring into Charlie’s worried face.

“There’s nothing you can do. Val’s just a little bit stingy that I’m in a relationship with another overlord. I just have to keep my head down and work, he’ll get distracted by something else or the money I make him.” Angel assured Charlie, taking a sip of his drink and trying not to be too disappointed at the lack of alcohol. Of course, Husk wouldn't make it with alcohol with Charlie close, but he still wished the burn of the spirits mixed with the sugar and sweetness. Maybe it would burn away the deep-seated tiredness in his bones.  
"But that's not right; you are penalised for who you love and are dating!" Charlie exclaimed, brows frowning in annoyance at Val.  
  
“Eh, I had that bullshit when I was alive. At least this time, it just specifically because its Al and not because he’s a guy.” Angel gave a small shrug as he took a large drink of his glorified juice drink. Charlie sighed as she ordered herself an orange juice, turning back to Angel.

“Even if this seems better than what you have experienced previously, you and Al are good for each other. Both for enjoying yourselves and making each other better.” Charlie continued on determined, taking a large drink of her juice.

“Yeah, I know. But its either give up Al and have Val off my back sooner or keep Al and just ride of this Val storm. And I’m gonna tell ya now toots, I ain’t giving up my deer demon.” Angel pointed out, crossing his lower set of arms while he used the upper set to point out his two options.  
"Well, at least Al is back tomorrow! I will admit its been quiet without his antics!” Charlie exclaimed happily, trying to cheer Angel up more.

“Its been a welcomed break from having to worry about what guests is gonna complain about his ‘antics’ next.” Vaggie chimed in as she came to stand beside her girlfriend. Charlie perked up even more as she heard Vaggie, leaning to press herself against Vaggie and placed a small kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. Angel watched the redness fill Vaggie’s cheeks at the PDA, gigantic grin coming over his face. They were cute, even if they did get on his nerve sometimes.

“I’m looking forward to seeing Smiles again, a week been too long.” Angel ignored Vaggies comment on his boyfriend. Yes, Alastor could terrify many guests with both his general being and pastimes, but he wanted his boyfriend back.

Looking forward to tomorrow was what really helped him pull through the week of literal hell he had been through. The thought of finally collapsing into bed with a warm body that smelt of earth mixed with the metallic of blood rather than semen and sex was the thought he fell asleep to these recent nights.

Of course, he put Al's broadcast on to fall asleep to. If he can’t have the male physically, then the sound of his show voice was another to soothe some of the aches. However, two days since Al departed, Angel noticed every time he dragged his ass back to the hotel to catch the exclusive 20 winks, the broadcast would change from whatever it was on, whether a hunt or a joke being told, to smooth jazz. Angel wasn’t sure if Charlie had messaged Al about Angel listening to him or whether Al used his weird shadow voodoo magic to spy on Angel. Still, it felt too much a coincidence that music appeared to send him to sleep. Though the idea was sometimes ruined when he was jolted awake by slaughtering screams and static cackling beside him. He has quickly learned to set a timer to turn off the radio. Angel’s heart really couldn’t take that panic. Though he wasn’t sure the screaming and laughter could wake him from the coma he was about to fall into.

“Has exhaustion got him or the mention of Al?” Vaggie voice snapped him from his thoughts, noticing all three of them giving different looks. Husk looked bored, trying to ignore the dazed state Angel fell into while Charlie looked at him with those big shining eyes, looking joyful and amused. Vaggie looked a little nauseous and uncomfortable.

“Just imagining how much I’m gonna enjoy that big cock of his stretching me open. He’s a real stud.” Angel face split into a shit-eating grin, gold tooth glinting under the bar lights. The nauseous overrode any other emotions in Veggies voice, her face contorting into immense displeasure as Charlie’s face lit up red like a Christmas light. Angel heard Husk choke on the cheap booze he drank at an unfortunate time.

Angel might be fucking tired, but an excuse to shut them up and embarrass them was too much of an opportunity.

“None of us want to know what you two get up to in the bedroom.” Vaggie scolded, still nauseous but looking more irate. Charlie seemed a little lost for words, jaw working as the blush remained prevalent on her face.

“What can I say? I bagged myself one hell of a guy, gotta let others be jealous of who I’ve got in my bed every night.” Angel shrugged, downing what remained of his drink. "Well, when he's not out hunting or broadcasting," Angel added on, shrugging slightly as he climbed off his stool.

Charlie coughed lightly, face now bright pink.

“I’m happy for you and Al, while I will say I wouldn’t have immediately put you together-“

“Literally no one thought it would work.” Vaggie interrupted her girlfriend, Charlie sending her an unimpressed look which had Vaggie sighing.

"Fine, yes you're an unlikely pair, but both of you are doing better, and better for the hotel.” Vaggie conceded at a little prompting from Charlie. Charlie smiled proudly and continued her own sentence.

“I wouldn’t have put you together, but you do make a good couple. And as Vaggie said, good for each other!” Charlie finished with a loving smile.

Angel couldn’t help but send a small smile back. He did sometimes have doubts in his relationship, after all, they were different in themselves, but they had worked around each other differences, wants and needs. There were still issues they needed to address and work around, stuff buried deep under life and death trials and experiences, but that would come in time. And to hear others supporting his relationship because it was good for him, and not to get something out of it (okay, maybe to help the hotel but that was only because he and Al helped each other).

"Thanks, guys, good to hear you see what a power couple me and Al are.” Angel declared as he strutted off the best he could. While the interaction had supplied him with a little energy, it was draining fast. Angel heard Charlie’s chuckled and Vaggie’s huff of fake annoyance behind him, joined by a burp from Husk.

As Angel walked up the stairs to his room, even step seemed more challenging to take. Like it took every single brain cell and an ounce of energy to lift his leg and push up from it. He’d be crawling back to the room from it.

Two hands on his right side held onto the wall. The weigh of his exhaustion was pilling on his shoulders, hunching them over. Now away from the eyes of the others, he released a hard sigh, as if trying to expel the lead in his brain and chest. Slowly he shuffled down the hallway, eyes closing for long seconds, Angel never sure if they were gonna open again or if sleep would engulf him.

As he dragged his head body along the wall, his hands came into contact with a familiar door. The patterns he traced his fingers the carvings, literally recognising with his eyes closed. Beadily he opened his eyes, staring at Al's door.

The sleep-deprived brain made him push the door open, not caring is Al booby-trapped it. Bring it on. When nothing happened, he stumbled into the room, barely registering any of the furniture apart from the chair he used to support his weight as he moved.

The scent of Al tugged him along to his final destination, much more addictive than anything he’d smoked, injected or swallowed. Angel barely registered falling into Al’s meticulously made bed, not even bothering to pull the blanket over his form or remove his boots.

The scent of the earth and brackish water cocooned him in, while the smell of metallic tingled his nose. Angel had never fallen asleep so fast.

* * *

Alastor travelled down the hallway of the hotel, his red coat draped over his arm and his microphone nowhere in sight. While he wouldn’t usually be in such a state of undress around the hotel, especially where guests maybe, it was the early hours of the morning. Every reasonable guest would be asleep, and the unreasonable would run from the sight of him.

The door of his room being wide open made his pause, making him frown. No one should be able to enter his room, except Charlie in extreme cases. A gloved hand tapped on the intricate markings on the door, finding the magic-infused still potent and undamaged.

Alastor wasn't sure what to make of this development. After almost of week of non-stop hunting and broadcasting to satisfy his growing urges and to input fear and money out of demons, he wasn’t in the mood the deal with the intruder. With his head up straight, tentacles slithering out from the portals behind him, he strode into his room. The small light from his grin grew wider as he readied for a fight, prepared for the adrenaline and the blood. He could feel the tentacles move past him, a comfort to him.

Nothing leapt from the shadows as his own shadow raced through them all, finding nothing of threat.

Not letting the sadistic smile drop, one of the tentacles wrapped around the cord to the lamp beside him, pulling it. A faint yellow light covered the room, illuminating any obvious places.

As Angel Dust was faintly illuminated at the other side of the room, Al’s smile began to drop till it was a rare, reserved smile of joy. The tentacles slithered back to where they had once come from, the final once, pushing the door closed, securing the sanctuary of Al’s room.

Al placed his coat neatly on the back of the chair, catching the scent Angel had laid down when holding it a few hours earlier. He caught wafts of the smoke from the studio, the cheap soap the studio provided, and fruit of the cocktails Husk served. Angel had been working, a long shift by the fact the smoke of the studio wasn’t covered well by the cheap soap.

Al moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge as he pulled off his shoes, placing them neatly by the bed. He took in the sleeping Angel in his bed. While Al was overjoyed to have Angel here after missing him, Al’s heart was clenching painfully at Angel’s appearance. He didn’t look well, he had fallen asleep in his boots and clothing. His fur didn’t look healthy, and even with Angel’s face seemed relaxed and calm with the deep sleep he was in, Al could see the indicator of stress in his mouth and eyelids, with the dark colours under his eyes. One day he was gonna string Val up by his rotten insides and carve his body up to feed to his underlings.

Angel whimpered a little in his sleep, Al realising in his own sleepy state that a burst of static had released. With a cautious and tender hand, he leaned to placed his hand on Angel’s hair, patting it softly and running his gloved hand through it. It was knotted in some areas, another piece of evidence of Angel being overworked, with how much he maintained his appearance.

Angel let out another whimper, but this not from discomfort but from reassurance. Angel dug his face deep into Al’s quilt, Al watching his boyfriend take in a deep breath of what he presumed was his scent. Angel went limp straight after, seeming satisfied he was safe.

Al stood up, removing his own braces and placing them on the side table. Tentatively, Al pulled the zippers down Angel’s boots, sliding them off with meticulous precision and placing them beside his own. While Angel didn’t like his feet, they were part of his boyfriend, so that meant automatically they were perfect. 

While they had been dating for a while, and Al had seen Angel in various states of undress, he wasn’t comfortable nor ungentlemanlike to removed Angel's clothes. And it was too late to get one of the girls up without being badgered later with complaints.

Al clicked his fingers, a single red symbol floating for a second before fading from existence. The quilt Angel was laid on disappeared, only to reappear covering his boyfriend body. He watched the confusion of Angel’s face as he lost the feeling and smell on his face, only to turn slightly upwards to refined the source. The sigh that left Angel was enough the make Al's heartthrob a little, and a more genuine grin to overcome his face.

Al climbed in beside Angel, wrapping his arms immediately around Angel's waist. He will definitely point out in the morning that Angel does, in fact, chirrup a little when given cuddles while he sleeps. Al has missed this. While many decades ago, the very idea of missing someone and wanting to hold them was repulsive and laughable and could have lead to the slaughter of said demon, now it was more realistic.

He hadn’t realised the impact the relationship had on him, and while terrified him of possible being a weakness, the feeling of Angel’s warm fur against his face and exposed skin pushed those thoughts away. The scent of strawberries and sweetness filled his own nostrils, along with the fact his own scent clung to Angel’s fur. Al wouldn’t admit how much that made his blood race and stomach flip of Angel being marked as his by smell alone.

With his face pushed into the fur of Angel’s upper shoulder and arms securely around Angel’s waist, giving no chance of escape, Al fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning arrived far too quickly for Angel’s sake, a moaning leave him as sunlight filtered in and forced him from unconsciousness. Exhaustion still weighed heavy on him, while sleep had abated it a lot, it still resided in his bones and head. However, as he rolled over to push his face into Al’s bed, wanting more scent to send him back to sleep, his body jerked as a pair of unyielding arms yanked him back to his original position.

“Stop moving.” Al’s voice grumbled behind him, rough and unaccented by the radio host persona. A shiver ran through Angel at the accent and command, though failed to follow it. His heart jumped at the fact Al was here. In his bed. He is Al's arms. A very sleepy Al. Giddiness ran through his body, making him want to fidget, his hands stroking Al’s hand as if to confirm it wasn’t a dream and was indeed a reality. He wouldn’t put it past his brain to dream up this, to only be disappointed upon waking.

“I thought ya weren’t coming home till tomorrow.” Angel yawned loudly, placing one hand over his mouth to stifle it. He felt Al’s face pushed further into the fluff of his neck, arms tightening. Feeling the hold tightening possessively sent a sleepy thrill through him, the warmth of Al seeping into the tired bones and threatening to push him back to sleep.

“Finished early. I can leave and come back later if there is an issue.” Al muttered, muffled by the fur that Angel could just make it out. Even though Angel knew Al was likely being his joking self, it panicked him. Angel managed to somehow twist in Al’s grip in desperation, wrapping all four arms securely around Al, one around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Al’s face ended up in Angel’s chest, his warning or command being cut off.

“No! Don’t you fucking dare," Angel growled, squeezing Al more firmly. He felt Al give a massive sigh, his back expanding out before his hot breath past through the fluff of his bust. Al’s hands left Angel’s waist, placing one on Angel’s stomach to push him away. Angel immediately took this as a sign to let go, realising his partner might not be up for so much contact, as much as it disappointed him.

“Thank you, my love, while your chest is soft, I'm not dying from suffocation on it," Al explained, keeping one of his hand on Angel's hip as if to maintain some sort of connection. It meant a lot to Angel. While a lot of physical contact was his thing, to have a simple touch from Al meant so much more than a full-body hug from anyone else.

“Can’t say it wouldn’t be a nice way to go.” Angel chuckled lightly, using his upper pair of arms to fluff up his chest, noticing how flat it was between Al, tiredness and lack of maintenance.

“There are worse ways to die.” Al agreed with a matching chuckle.

"I missed you, Al," Angel confessed, resting back down to face Al. His eyes darted away as he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I must admit, I hadn’t realised how much of your presence impacts my life," Al admitted in returned, Angel's eyes darting back to watch him, meeting those red eyes dead-on.

“That a long way of saying you missed me too?” Angel asked with a grin, giggling a little.

"Possibly," Al answered with a broader grin of his own, leaning forward to peck Angel's forehead. Angel melted into the simple forehead kiss, embracing the warmth from such a small interaction that spoke loads for Al. It was best he was going to get as conformation, and it made his heart hammer hard.

“Did you enjoy going to sleep with jazz music?” Al asked.

“So it was on purpose!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! They are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Twitter:@LadyNightDeath


End file.
